


Highlight of my Life

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Akira and Leandro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, First Meetings, M/M, broganes, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance meet when they’re both in college while Lance is working. They get along much better when Lance isn’t trying to be better than Keith and when Keith isn’t such an angsty teen.





	Highlight of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> I still love the characters so I still write for them. All I wanna state is that I think the voltron writers wasted their potential and it couldve been way better.

“Name please?”

“I’m literally the only person here.”

“Well, maybe I just want to know your name.”

“…”

“Unless you want me to call you ponytail.”

“Huh?”

“Your hair. It’s in a ponytail.”

“Y-yeah. I mean, Keith. My name’s Keith.”

“Nice to meet you Keith.”

“Same to you… Leandro.”

~

“Keith. Welcome back.”

“T-thanks. I, uh. My friend told me to meet her here.”

“Oh really? Maybe I know her. What’s her name?”

“Oh, well, her name’s Pidge.”

“…”

“I know it’s a weird name but-“

“Wait wait wait. You know Pidge? As in Pidge Holt?” 

“You say that like Pidge is a common name.” 

“Well I mean! We have a mutual friend! We could’ve met a long time ago!”

“You don’t even know how long I’ve known her for. For all you know I could’ve met her yesterday.”

“Hm. When did you meet her?”

“... When I was 14. She’s my brother’s childhood best friend’s little sister.”

“Mhmm. Exactly my point. We could’ve met a lot sooner!”

“Well, how long have you known Pidge?”

“She’s one of my roommates, since freshmen year. C’mon, theres no way she hasn’t mentioned me before.”

“Well, she did mention Hunk and someone named Lance. But according to your name tag neither name is right.”

“Oh, um, Leandro’s my real name. When my family moved here I changed it to Lance. I like putting it on my name tag.”

“…”

“Keith?”

“Akira.”

“Huh?”

“My real name. It’s Akira. I tell people my name is Keith though.” 

“Heh. Nice to meet you, Akira.”

“Same to you, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw 
> 
> i might edit this later to make it not Dialogue Only but im super s t r e s s e d rn so maybe one day


End file.
